Blood, Pain & Heartbreak
by xoxoxtwilightxoxox
Summary: Edward leaves, Bella's an emotional trainwreck. She needs to be saved, but does she want to be? Jacob tries but can't help her. She won't let him. The Cullens come back & do the unthinkable. *Sequel Is Up*Title:Black Keys*
1. Chapter 1

I Do Not Own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn or any of there characters.

Chapter 1

I woke up from my 4 hour sleep. It was 7 a.m. Monday morning and I stayed up all night doing the usual. Listening to music and staring at the small plastic bag filled with white powder. It's not like I asked for it. He just gave it too me, thinking I might sniff it. I don't know if I will. Chances are low. But that's what I said about me going all emo and punk after _he_ left and look where I am now. Wearing dark colours all the time, listening to different music, being reckless, slitting my wrists. Not that anybody knows. But that's how I deal with my pain. My pain that was caused by _Edward. _He left because I wasn't good enough for him. Wasn't pretty enough, wasn't smart enough…and the list goes on. A tear shed and ran down my face. I swept it away before I broke down in tears. I stood up and forgot everything and focused on getting ready for school.

I got up and brushed my long dark hair. I quickly straightened my bangs that framed my paper white face and brushed my teeth. I got dressed in a pair of Black Denim Skinny Jeans, a tight, white tee-shirt with the words "Feel The Music" on them in black scribbled letters and a black, long sleeved cardigan with my black Converse All-Star High Tops. It surprisingly wasn't very cold out today, but I still took my black jacket with a fur hood. I had about another half-hour. I scratched at the scabs on my wrist from my previous cuttings 'till it started to bleed. The blood made me dizzy so I grabbed the blood-stained wash cloth out of my drawer and pressed it to my wrist as I felt the sting I adored. I felt really weak and dizzy. Dizzy from the blood and weak because I haven't eaten since dinner on Saturday. Whatever. Im not hungry. Or at least not hungry enough to eat. I grabbed the plastic bag off the night stand and shoved it in my back pocket. It might be useful. For when I'm sad and depressed like I always am. I stared at the clock. It was 8 a.m. I grabbed my black and white tote bag with all my homework and left for school.

I'm reckless, I wear dark colours, I slit my wrists, I don't eat, I don't sleep, I hate my life, I look like I'm dead ( Chalky white skin as pale as paper with dark circles under my dark brown eyes. Yeah. I seriously do), and somewhere in the near future, I will probably be involved in drugs. Some fucked up kid I am.

**Sorry 'bout the swearing there. Nothing else really sounded right. So ya. This is my new story and after the Cullens left, Bella turned to everything bad. Eating disorders, drugs, self-inflicted wounds………I know it doesn't sound good so far but I promise it gets better! Anyway. On The next chapter, you willnotice that the way I tell the story will be waaayyy different. This chapter was more of a filler on how Bella saw herself. But the next chapter will be the actual story and..I don't know how to explain it. Well whatever! The point is, the way that Bella tells the story may be different.**

**Review please!!!!And I will Update Quicker!!!Review!!!Thanxxx…3**


	2. Chapter 2

I Do Not Own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn or any of there characters.

Chapter 2

I walked into Forks High. I put my books in my locker and grabbed my books for my first two classes. I closed my locker, turned around and shrieked. There standing behind me was Denis McCoy. I stared into his dark eyes and waited for him to speak.

"So did you do it?" He asked. We started walking. We both had the our first 2 classes together.

"What?" I decided to play dumb. I knew what he was talking about. He was talking about the drugs. The cocaine.

He stopped and turned to me. "You know what I'm talking about Bella."

I stared down at my feet. He knew I had problems. And that's why he gave it to me. When we first met, I thought he was just another kid trying to look emo for style.

_Flashback_

_I walked out of the class. Shoving my books into my bag when I noticed I forgot my text. I turned around when I ran into Denis McCoy. He stared through his black sidebangs and handed me my text._

"_Thanks." I mumbled. As I reached for my text, my coat sleeve slid up, revealing the new cuts and old pink scars._

_I felt my eyes grow wide as I saw him stare at my wrists. He didn't look shocked, not even a little._

"_Oh, uhm, ya, I uhh…" I stuttered, worried he would tell._

_He stared back at me with his dark cold eyes. "Don't worry." He said, slightly lifting up his sleeve revealing the faded pink scars. His eyes slightly lightened._

_Flashback Over_

Throughout the next couple of days we talked. We weren't friends all of a sudden or anything. Just small conversations here and there. Then one day, he handed me a small plastic bag full of white powder and gave me a sly smile. And I accepted it.

"No." I replied after a long silence.

"If you're not going to use it, then it's a waste, so give it back." He said coldly.

"I said that I didn't yet. Not that I wouldn't." I replied.

He sighed and walked into class.

The day went on and the bell rang for lunch. I walked into the cafeteria and got a water bottle. I didn't bother buying food, seeing as how I would just throw it up later.

I was always early for lunch, so I walked over to my normal table and sat down. A couple minutes later, people started filing in one group by group. I then spotted, Angela, Mike, Tyler and Eric walk over to my table. They usually sat with me. Why? I don't know. I don't really talk to them. A couple sentences here and there, but, Mike, Tyler and Eric are actually quite annoying. Always asking questions and talking to me as if I was listening. I think Angela was the only one who understood that I needed space. Tyler and Eric would usually leave 10 minutes later to sit with Jessica, Lauren and the rest of them. So then it was just Me, Angela and Mike. I'm not saying Mike can't get annoying, because he does but just not as annoying. I think the only reason they sat with me was because, well, they knew I didn't really want them there. And they knew I was hurting but, I think they think they are helping me by sitting with me, but, they really weren't, but I couldn't say that to their faces. Maybe Tyler and Eric's though. Stupid annoying hormonal teenagers. Sometimes I wanted to strangle them!

"Hi Bella." Angela said in a soft voice as she sat down.

Mike sat down and stared at me for a few seconds. " You look, uhh, really tired Bella."

_I get the point Newton. I look hideous! I know! _I felt like saying.

Lunch went on as usual. Me, staring at my water bottle with Angela and Mike talking and every 5 minutes or so asking me a simple question like, if I read a specific book, or if I like a band, or something like that. I usually just answer Yes or No.

Lunch ended and I walked to biology. I walked in and went to my seat. I winced at the sight of the empty chair next to me. Some people would probably think it's silly, but, so much has happened here, in this very room and…

I stopped my self before I broke down in tears.

The day went on as usual and I was so glad when I could finally leave. I drove home in my truck as I cleared my head.

I got home, walked into my room and threw my bag onto the floor. I walked into the bathroom and looked at my face in the mirror. Mike was right. I looked hideous! My skin looked so chalky and dead. My eyes dark with big dark circle around them. My lips chapped and dry.

_No wonder _he _left. _I thought. I winced at the thought and stared at my self again at the mirror.

I looked hideous and ugly. "How could anyone love me with _this _face?" I whispered coldly to myself.

I was angry now. I lifted my arm and punched the mirror. Sending shards of glass to the floor. I sat down on the floor and grabbed a long sharp shard of glass. I held it tight and pressed it against the skin on my wrist. I pressed it into my skin hard, but just light enough not to cut a vein open.

I sighed in relief as all of my bottled up feeling were let out.


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT A/N!: Hey people. I am sorry if I offended anyone with the whole emo and cutting and how they are two different things. I'm not trying to stereotype anyone and I'm not saying that Emo people are cutters. I'm just clearing that up.**

**In this story, Bella is emo, she cuts her wrists, shes somewhat anorexic, and does drugs. Basically, everything BAD. Once again, sorry if I offended anyone.**

**Thanxxx3 **

I Do Not Own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn or any of there characters.

Chapter 3

I lay on my bed and cried for minutes. Those minutes turned to hours and the next thing you know its 5:45. I got up off my bed and walked over to my desk, opened the drawer and searched for the extra large bandages. I found the box, took 3 or 4 out and bandaged up my wounds. I decided to start making Charlie's dinner when the door bell rang.

I walked over to the door and opened it and was surprised to see Jacob standing there. I haven't seen him in a couple months. And it showed because he was atleast 6 foot something and had short cropped hair.

" Jacob?" I asked.

" Bella? Bella!" He pulled me into a big hug and I could hardly breath. " Oh Bella! I haven't seen you in so long. Oh I missed you!"

" Can't……breathe……Jac-…ob." I tried to tell him.

" Oh sorry." He put me down and smiled. "Bella. How have you been these days?" He asked.

What was I suppose to say? I haven't seen him in so long. And we were good buddies, and I could trust him. But seriously. What was I suppose to say. _Oh I've been horrible. I hardly eat, I slice my wrists, I'm in constant depression and I have some cocaine upstairs if you want some. Other than that my life is great. How's yours? _Ya. Right. That would be the last thing I told anyone.

" Why haven't you come around? I haven't seen you in months." I said coldly.

His expression instantly dropped and I regretted it. " Oh. I'm…I'm so sorry Bella. I just thought that you wouldn't want to see me. And I was busy. Real busy. It's not like I didn't want to come. I just thought…I don't know." He looked down at his feet and sighed.

" Why do think I wouldn't want to see you?" I asked.

" I don't know. But…" he sighed " I'm here now and I don't care if you don't want to see me because I want to see you." He stared at me and I gave him a slight smile.

" Come on in." I said as I opened the door.

" Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go to First Beach. It's sunny out and that doesn't happen often. Maybe we could go for a swim."

" Don't you think it's a bit late? Besides I have to cook Charlie's dinner." I asked, smirking.

" Late? What do you mean? What time is it?" He asked looking confused.

"It's about 6 o'clock now." I replied.

" Seriously? I was out that long? Aww…man. And I really wanted to spend time with you."

"What were you doing before this?" I asked.

" Nothing. Nothing important. Well, I guess I should leave. Bye." He turned around and started to walk back to the sidewalk. I felt kind of bad for him. He came all this way to see me and now he's leaving.

" Wait!" I yelled. He looked back and started walking towards me. I waited for him to be closer then finally asked "Do you…Do you want to stay for dinner Jacob?"

I saw his eyes flicker with joy and a big smile slowly grew on his face. " Ugh…sure!" He replied. I smiled back at him and we both went inside.

I went into the kitchen and began to cook Charlie AND Jacob's dinner. I cooked steak, put potatoes in the oven and boiled some broccoli while Jacob hovered over me talking about a million different things. I was listening, I just wasn't responding. I would occasionally stop and listen to him, directly facing him for a couple of minutes before getting back to work. I mumbled a few " Uh huhs" and a few " Yea's" and "No's" to keep him satisfied. Charlie walked in through the door right as I was setting the food on the table.

" Jacob? Is that you?" He asked.

" Yes sir!" Jacob replied with a grin.

" Oh boy! You have grown. How tall are you now? 6'2 6'3?" He asked. Looking surprised.

" Ya. Somewhere around there. Bella invited me to dinner, if you don't mind."

" No. Of course not Jacob." Charlie replied. Charlie looked happy. And I knew that was because this was the first time I had someone over with me in a couple months.

Charlie and Jacob sat down and ate dinner as I nibbled on a piece of bread. " Aren't you hungry Bella?" Jacob asked.

" No. I had a big lunch." I replied. Charlie and Jacob talked while they ate their dinner and I just listened, occasionally answering an asked question or asking a question of my own.

After dinner, Charlie went to watch TV as me and Jacob cleared the table and washed dishes.

" So, they say it might be sunny on Saturday. You wanna go to First Beach with me then?" Jacob asked, handing me a dirty plate.

I sighed. " I don't know Jacob. I might not want to see you." I said teasing him. He chuckled and went back to handing me the dirty dishes.

" I guess it's a date. Bring your bathing suit. We can go swimming." He smiled.

" Sure Jacob."

As Jacob left, I couldn't help but feel a little happy that I was going to spend time with him this weekend.

I'm not saying that I'm cured of my depression or anything or that I'm going to go to school wearing bright colours and looking all happy. I just feel, a little reilived that this wouldn't be another weekend spent alone.

But still, nothing has changed.


	4. Chapter 4

I Do Not Own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn or any of there characters.

Chapter 4

La Push: Part One

The rest of the week went by slowly. School, cut, sleep, school, cut, sleep, etc. Sometimes I wonder, what would be happening now if…_he_…was still here. I would probably be all happy and smiling. _Eww, smiling. _I thought. But no, that was never going to happen but what's the point of thinking that.

It was finally Saturday morning and I was packing a small bag. I wore my stripped black and white one – piece bathing suit. Over I wore a black tee with the picture of an animated girl all dressed in blue and it was raining. I loved this tee shirt. It had my favourite colours. Blue and black. And rain. I loved rain now for some reason. I put on a pair of denim skinnies and a pair of Converse All Star High Tops. The background was a dark blue that morphed into black and had a black skull with a chain in its mouth that went all around the shoe. They were practically my favourite pair of shoes. Ever.

I grabbed my royal blue beach towel. It had a big pink heart in the middle that was cracked down the middle of it and a white skull in every corner. I stuffed it in my bag. I threw my wallet, an extra shirt, shorts and sweater and my iPhone in too. I also brought a bottle of water with me. I put on my black hoodie and went downstairs to wait for Jacob to arrive.

It was about 1:30 when the doorbell rang. I opened it and saw Jacob there.

" Ready to go?" I asked closing the door behind me.

" Ya, are we taking your truck?" He asked.

" Sure." I replied throwing my bag in the backseat of my truck. I climbed in and once Jacob had his seat belt on, I started driving towards First Beach.

" Uhm, Bella?" he turned towards me and I nodded. " Do you mind if we grab some lunch first?" He said rubbing his stomach. As if on cue, his stomach rumbled and I giggled for a quick second and replied " Sure. Where do you want to go?"

" Oh. I don't care where. McDonalds is probably quickest."

I nodded and drove to the closest McDonalds. We went through the drive through. Jacob ordered 2 Double Cheese burger, A Large fries And a large Pepsi. I ordered only a snack wrap. Since I had my water bottle, I didn't order a drink.

We decided to wait until we got to the beach to eat. WE got there a couple minutes later. I took my bag and my food and sat on the beach. Jacob did the same. He laid his towel on the ground and we sat on it. We ate quietly for a couple minutes but it was a comfortable silence.

We were both half-done when Jacob spoke.

" So how have been things?" He asked still eating his burger.

I shrugged. " Things are…okay. I guess. I don't know." I replied.

" And how are…you?" He asked turning to me now.

I tried to speak quickly to get off the topic. " Me. Does it matter? No. So Anyways- " He cut me off.

" It does matter Bella." He replied in a stern voice.

I replied with a "whatever" then continued on with my food.

* * *

**A/N: So? Hit or Miss? Did you like it? Do you guys have any scenes or scenarios you want to see happen? I will probably be able to fit anything in as long it doesn't effect the plot to much...Anywaiizz...the next chapter is up so check it out and please reviewww!!!**

**Please review!!!!3 Thanxxxxxxx3  
**


	5. Chapter 5

I Do Not Own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn or any of there characters.

Chapter 5

APOV

I stared at the dresses. _Which to choose, which to choose. _I recited in my head over and over again. I had dresses in front of me. A cute pink dress that went above my knees and an even cuter grey baby doll type dress with black leggings (the one she wore in the movie...that outfit.) I chose the grey dress and wore some silver ballet flats. After I was dressed I went to leave my room when I had a vision.

_She was on a cliff. I couldn't see who it was, she was wearing a hoodie. She was very close to the edge. She was pretending to jump then, she tripped over a branch and almost caught herself but then, at the last minute she jumped. As she flew through the air, the wind pushed her hood down._

It was a very pale face with very dark circles under the deep brown eyes.

It was Bella.

In the same second, I heard Edward run out of the house. He was going to save her. I wasn't sure when it happens, but it must be soon. I ran downstairs as everyone was calling for him. They whipped their heads at me and noticed my panicked face. Emmett was about to get up and run after him but I stopped him.

"Emmett! Stop!" I yelled. He sat back down confused.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked panicked.

"It's…Bella." Everyone was starring at me, waiting for me to continue.

"She's…she's jumped." I said looking at my feet.

"Jumped?! Off what?! Off What Alice!!?" Esme asked yelling, standing up now.

I looked back up and stared them all in the faces. "She's…Bella jumped…is _going to_, jump… off a cliff." Their faces turned from confused to, I don't even know what to call it. Shock, horror, pity, sadness, anger, worry, sorrow, anguish, heartbreak, and the list goes on. Even Rosalie showed emotions.

EPOV

I was sitting in my room. Blinds closed. Door shut. Lights off. Total darkness. I was thinking of…well…who else. I was thinking of my beautiful angel, no, she would put an angel to shame. My family had convinced me to come back to live with them. But just because I came back, doesn't mean I was the same person. We were currently living with the Denali coven. WE had to leave Forks because-

My thoughts were interrupted by Alice's.

_It was a girl on a cliff. I couldn't see who it was, she was wearing a hoodie. She was very close to the edge of the cliff. She was pretending to jump then, she tripped over a branch in the direction if the edge and almost caught herself but then, at the last minute she jumped, diving for the icy cold water below. As she flew through the air, the wind pushed her hood down and revealed her face._

My Bella. I instantly shot up, grabbed my wallet and ran out the door, ignoring the constant yelling of my name.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it??? Yes? No? Please Tell Me. I don't have alot of reviews so I'm guessing peopl don't like it. I will stop if people don't review. I don't even care if it's bad. I need to know. Just review and tell me if you like it or not. I only have 21 reviews...21 FREAKIN REVIEWS! As much as I love the reviews and reviewers, I would like that number to rise dramatically! And what do you get? I will review any of your stories if you ask me to but it has to be in a review and you have to say something about my story. I PROMISE I WILL! If I dont, you can review telling me how bad I am and embarass me for all I care. But that wont happen, because I WILL review your stories. But only if you review mine. **

**And if you do ask me, say which story please.... One review from you and one or more, probably more, from me, but do it every chapter..if you want...**

**Now, I am on my knees...asking...=D**

**That sounds pathetic doesn't it?....Yea...It does...Sorry**

**Anywaiiz..I hope you liked this chapter...the next is coming up very soon and a big part is coming up soon. In the next couple chapters, there will be drama.. and I mean DRAMA! Not in the next but in a couple...What do you think will happen???**

**Thanxxxx333**


	6. Chapter 6

I Do Not Own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn or any of there characters.

Chapter 6

We finished eating in silence. As I was picking up the garbage, I heard screaming, no, more like a yelling or cheering.

" WOOO!"

" Jacob!? What was that?" I said concerned.

Jacob chuckled and pointed over to the cliffs. There were three guys jumping off the cliffs.

" Oh my gosh. We have to call an ambulance. They must be hurt!" I yelled in panic.

" No, no, no. They're cliff diving. Recreational purposes." He chuckled again.

" You can do that?" I asked confused. Jacob looked at me and nodded. I grabbed his arm and started walking in the direction of the cliffs. "Let's go." I said.

" And where are we going exactly?" He asked confused.

" Cliff diving of course. Look. They're leaving. Now we can have it all to ourselves." I said pointing to the cliffs.

" Uh…uh…okay. I guess." He replied.

We got to the cliffs and began climbing the narrow pathway. They're were a couple places where Jacob had to lift me to get up. When we were finally at the top. I walked to the edge and starred at the sun hiding behind a cloud. It was actually sunny today.

" So are you ready? Do you want me to go first?" Jacob asked.

" No. I'll go. What do I do? Just jump?" I asked.

" Yeah."

" Just anywhere? There are no special techniques?"

Jacob chuckled. "No Bella, it's cliff diving. All you do is jump." He replied.

I chuckled. I backed away from the edge and pretended to jump off. " Is it scary?" I asked.

" Yeah. Take your clothes off before you jump." He advised.

" Yeah I know I'm just practicing."

Jacob laughed. What's wrong with practicing?

" Why are you practicing jumping off a cliff?" He asked making fun of me now.

" Well maybe because when I actually do it, I don't want to die." That was a lie. I did want to die. But not like this.

I ran to the edge and tripped. I knew I wouldn't be able to NOT fall of the cliff so at the last second I pushed of the edge. At least I wouldn't look weird.

" BELLA!" Jacob yelled trying to catch me.

The wind blew and pushed my hood off. I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was about to hit the water and I was still screaming. I fell into the water still screaming and swallowed too much water. I couldn't breath. I had no air left. I tried swimming to the surface but I didn't know where it was. My lungs burned and I tried to swim. I then saw a patch of light. I tried to swim towards it. I was almost there but then I blacked out.

EPOV

I was too late. I knew it. I was just entering Forks. I have been running all night from Alaska. I was getting closer but she was dead. I knew it.

I ran towards her house. I was running through the forest now. I would be there soon.

_This is all you're fault. She's DEAD because of you! DEAD! _My conscience yelled at me.

No. She's not dead! Not until I see her poor frail pale body there laying still. NO! EDWARD STOP THINKING THAT!

_She's not dead. I love you. She's not dead. Hold on Bella. She's not dead. _I kept thinking to myself. I finally arrived at her house and walked in.

The smell of blood immediately hit me. Was she here? I didn't see her die here. I saw here jump off the cliff! I'm an idiot! I should be there not here!

I was about to run out when a strong woods musky smell hit me. It smelt horrible. I then heard Bella's truck drive up the driveway and turned off.

What was going on? If she is alive, she can't see me here. And that smell? A werewolf? Can't be. I haven't seen some here for a hundred years at least.

I decided to hide in her closet. If she was alive, I would leave.

_Of course she's alive. Of course My Bella is alive. My beautiful Bella._

I heard the door open and large footsteps walked up the stairs.

JPOV

"BELLA!" I tried to catch her but wasn't able to. I ran to the edge of the cliff and waited for her to come up. But she never did.

"BELLA!" No answer. I already had my clothes off and they were in the truck. So all I had was a pair of swimming shorts.

I dove in and searched for Bella. I searched for 5 minutes and never saw her. We weren't in the deep part of the beach. The deepest this area went was 15 feet. No deeper. I dove down and saw her body on the sand.

Thank God we jumped in the shallow section. I dove down and grabbed her small body and swam back up.

I got back to the beach and laid her on the sand. I tried to give her CPR but her sweater was in the way. I took it off so she only had her t-shirt on and gave her mouth to mouth.

" Come on Bella! Wake up!" I kept pushing down on her chest and then finally 3 minutes later, she started to cough up water.

" Bella! Bella! Are you okay!?" She kept coughing up water so I turned her on her side so she didn't choke. I put her head in my lap and tried my best to keep her warm.

She stopped and then finally opened her eyes. " Bella! Bella are you okay?"

" I…I…I…am…I'm…I'm…c…co…co…coldddd." She was shaking and had goose bumps all over her.

" It's okay Bella. You're okay. Were going to go now. It's okay." I picked her up and her sweater and held her against my chest.

All of a sudden it started to rain. I put her sweater over my shoulder and around my arm so it would shield her face from the rain. She was shaking harder.

Then I noticed her wrists. They were all pink. They're were thin lines on both of her wrists. About 6 or 7 on each. What happened? They look like…they were done…by her.

Bella? Masochistic? Cutting herself? No she would never do that. Would she? They looked like they were done by her.

I became enraged as I realized that she WOULD do it. And it's HIS fault.

" Bella what did you do to your wrists?" I asked her but she was sleeping.

I knew she was depressed but not this depressed.

_ARE YOU STUPID JAKE? YOU SAW HER WHEN YOU FIRST VISITED HER! SHE LOOKED HORRIBLE! LIKE A FREAKING ZOMBIE! _My conscience yelled at me.

We got back to the truck and I laid her on the passenger's side. I grabbed her bag and took her towel and all her extra clothes out. She had her bathing suit under so I took her shirt and shorts off and put her dry clothes on. She had a t-shirt, shorts and a dry sweater. I wrapped the towel around her. I zipped her sweater up and put her hood up. She should be okay but I really had to get her home. I got in the drivers side and started the truck and turned the heater all the way up.

I drove up her driveway and quickly got out.

"Ugh. What is _that_." There was a strong smell of incense. It was icy and minty. Ugh. Then it hit me. A vampire was in Forks.

I rushed Bella inside and laid her on her bed. I took the towel out from around her and put her under the covers of her bed. I went to the closet in the hallway and pulled out another blanket and laid it on her. I went downstairs and took a water bottle from the refrigerator and placed it on her bed table. I wrote her a note saying that I had to go but I will check up on her later.

I had to go tell Sam that there were bloodsuckers here. I kissed Bella on the top of her head and left. It was about 2:30 and he should be out running now.

I left her house hoping she would be okay.

* * *

**A/N: Okay! So I hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter is when everything happens. I have been waiting to write the next chapter for so long. I have been playing it in my head over and over again. But I have to ask you to do one thing...You have to download the song "Can't Have You" By The Jonas Brothers. It plays a big part in the next chapter. Just listen to it amd then when you read the next chapter, listen to it or something. I'm writing the next chapter now so it should be up later on today/tonight. If not today then definately tomorrow but prob tonight.**

**Please Update and Tell Me If You Liked This Chapter.!!!!!**

**Love Ya Lotz**

**Ashley Rose 3**

**_xoxoxtwilightxoxox_**


	7. Chapter 7

I Do Not Own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn or any of there characters.

**Chapter Song – Can't Have You by The Jonas Brothers**

Chapter 7

EPOV

I watched my angel sleep. She was alive. My Bella was alive! But now I had to leave.

I was about to sneak out when she started to stir in her sleep.

" No." she whispered. " No. Another time. Why…why are you leaving? Where are you going?"

She laid quiet for a moment then awoke to the sound of the rain hitting her window.

She was leaving to go somewhere. Perfect. I could…leave. I didn't want to though. Why did I have to? I can't leave her she looks so…wrong. Her blood isn't right, her face isn't right, she had bags under her eyes and looked as if she hadn't slept in days, no, _weeks_.

But of course, she was still beautiful, but something was wrong. And was that, Jacob who came in earlier? He changed as well. So much taller and bigger. I haven't seen someone like that since…no…it can't be…That explains the stench. Black was a _werewolf._

I have to stay. And protect her, Bella, _my_ Bella, from this…this beast!

Bella had left by now. I decided I would hunt and then come back and ask for her forgiveness. I did not deserve it but I had to protect her. I got out of the closet and walked over to her window and jumped out and ran into the forest.

I will come back Bella. I love and always have and I hope you will forgive me.

BPOV

I woke up to the sound of rain hitting the windows. What time is it?

I looked over and the clock read 4:37. The last thing I remember was being stuck underwater and my throat was burning. Had Jacob saved me? He must of.

I glanced at my clock again and noticed a piece of paper under it.

_Bella_

_It's about 2:30 now. I brought you back. I hope your okay. I would have stayed until you woke but I had to tell Sam something._

What would he need to tell Sam? Since when were they best buddies? I kept reading.

_I will check up on you later. I'll come by around 7 to check on you. All your wet clothes are in your bag in your room. Take care. Please._

_Jake =)_

My wet clothes? What did he do? Did he change me?

I then remembered I was wearing a bathing suit, and it was still on.

I was surprised I only slept for 2 hours. I haven't been sleeping well lately but, shockingly, I didn't feel tired at all. I suddenly remembered the essay I needed done for English due Monday. I emptied my bag of my wet clothes and towels, shoved my books in and headed for my truck. I climbed in and drove to the library.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I finished my research, and my paper and left. As I drove home, I turned the radio on.

_Weak,_

_I have been cryin' and cryin for weeks,_

_How'd I survive when I can barely speak, _

_barely eat, _

_on my knees_

_But that's the moment you came to me_

_I don't know what you're love has done to me_

I turned the dial to another station.

_When you're gone,_

_Will I lose control?_

_You're the only road I know,_

_You show me where to go_

_Who will drive my soul?_

I turned the dial again.

_I can honestly say,_

_You've been on my mind,_

_Since I woke up today,_

_I look at your photograph all the time,_

_These memories come back to life,_

_And I don't mind_

_I remember when we kissed,_

_I still feel it on my lips,_

_The time that you danced with me,_

_With no music playing._

Was the world out to get me today!? I mean come on! I winced as a thought of…_him_ slipped through my mind. Annoyed, I turned the dial once more.

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me,_

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side_

Giving up, I listened to the rest of the song while driving up the driveway. Charlie still wasn't home yet.

_When I hold you in my arms,_

_I know it is forever,_

_I just gotta let you know,_

_I never wanna let you go,_

_Cause when you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me,_

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

I sat still in the seat as a single tear slid down my cheek.

As I gathered up my books and papers, the next song came on and I lost it.

_When I'm gone,_

_Just carry on,_

_Don't mourn,_

_Rejoice everytime you hear the sound of my voice_.

I pushed the power button and ripped the stereo out of the dashboard, it took a couple minutes but it came out.

I smashed it on the ground and went into the house. I walked into the bedroom and something felt wrong. I looked around and my window was open a crack. With tears flowing down my face I threw my bag to the floor, closed and locked the window.

I walked over to my desk, pulled out a blade and cloth and turned to my Cd player.

I turned it on and the song played.

I sat down and put the blade to wrist. I was about to push in when Jacob came bursting through my door. "Bella are-"

I shot up, dropping the blade and cloth. His eyes widened as he saw the blade and bloody cloth hit the floor.

_You warned me that you were gonna leave. _**( Italics are the song playing.)**

"Bella what are you doing?" He asked almost yelling.

" Nothing. Its…Its nothing. It's nothing. Its not what you think." I said quickly.

_I never thought you would really go._

" No. I saw you're wrists when I was carrying you back. I know what you've been doing and you have to stop!" He yelled the last part.

" No! I Don't Know What You're Talking About!" I yelled hiding my hands behind my back.

_I was blind but baby now I see. That I was being such a fool._

" This!" He yelled grabbing at my wrists and holding them. " This Is What I'm Talking About Bella And You Have To Stop!" He yelled in my face again.

_And that I didn't deserve you._

" You Don't Understand!"

" You Need Help Bella! And I Won't Leave Until You Agree To Get It!" He yelled again. He started to shake.

_I don't wanna fall asleep, cause I don't know if I'll get up._

" No! NO! I'm Fine!

" FINE! You Don't Want My Help!? Then Don't Talk To Me Until You Get Some!" He harshly let go of my wrists and I fell back. He ran out of my room and slammed the door.

I crawled over to the door and started to bang on it. " No. No. Jacob! You're right! Jacob!" I yelled for him but I knew he wouldn't come back. Tears were streaming down my face and a puddle was starting to form below me.

_And I don't wanna cause a scene but I'm dying without you're love._

_Begging to hear you're voice,_

_Tell me you love me too,_

_Cause I'd rather just be alone_

_If I know that I can't have you._

I crawled over to where the blade was and sat there but heard a creak from below me. I moved over and looked at the floorboards and noticed one was loose. I pulled it saw nothing.

_Looking at the letter that you left_

I searched around, poking my hand in.

I then felt a slim cardboard box.

_Wondering if I'll ever get you back_

I reached for it but only pushed it farther.

_Dreaming about when I'll see you next._

I pushed my hand in farther and finally grabbed it.

_Knowing that I never will forget._

I lifted it out of the floor and placed it beside me putting the floorboard back in.

_And I was being such a fool, and I still don't deserve you._

I picked it up and lifted the top but then accidentally dropping it, sending it's contents scattering all over the floor.

_I don't wanna fall asleep, cause I don't know if I'll get up._

I instantly stepped back and gasped. The hole in my chest was ripped open.

_And I don't wanna cause a scene but I'm dying without you're love._

There, all over the floor, was everything.

_Begging to hear you're voice,_

The pictures, the tickets, the Cd, and all the memories I was trying to forget.

_Tell me you love me too._

I wrapped my arms around my chest but then grabbed the blade and sat up straight bawling my eyes out.

_Cause I'd rather just be alone, if I know that I can' have you._

I pushed the blade into my right wrist first.

_So tell me what were fighting for,_

I started the second cut on the same wrist.

_Cause you know that the truth means so much more,_

I accidentally pushed to hard and almost cut a vein. "Ahhh!" I screamed. It stung like hell and I kept crying. The blood was rushing out quickly.

_Cause you would if you could don't lie_

I switched hands and began cutting my left wrist.

_Cause I'd give everything that I've got left_

Once again, I pushed harder on the second cut but this time pushed hard enough to slightly cut a vein. I screamed out in agony as the blood gushed out.

_To show you I mean what I have said_

I dropped the blade and tried to stop the bleeding with the cloth but it kept coming.

_I know I was such a fool, but I can't live without you_

I was now lying on my back staring at the ceiling. My wrists were still gushing out blood forming small pools of blood around me.

_Don't wanna fall asleep_

_Don't know if I'll get up_

_I don't want to cause a scene_

_But I'm dying without your love_

I reached over and without looking, grabbed a picture from the scattered pile all over the floor. I looked at it and winced. It was of me and Edward. I lifted my other wrist, blood trickling down my arm, ripped it in half and threw the pieces away, landing in a puddle of blood.

_Begging, to hear your voice_

_Tell me you love me too_

_Cause I'd rather just be alone_

_If I know that I can't have you_

The smell was making me woozy. I felt as if I was going to faint.

_Yeah_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_Cause I don't know if I'll get up_

_And I don't want to cause a scene_

_Cuz I'm dying without your love, yeah_

_Begging to hear your voice_

_Tell me you love me too_

_Cause I'd rather just be alone_

_If I know that I cant have you_

The song came to an end and I was about to black out when I heard the front door slam open.

I then lost consciousness.

What have I done?

EPOV

I began running back when I heard a scream of agony. It was Bella. I ran faster but I knew that it would take me at the most a minute to get back.

What was wrong? Who dares to hurt her?

I arrived at her house and climbed up the tree. I tried opening the window but it was stuck. I looked through the window and there she was. She had just thrown something and it landed in a pool of blood.

Horrified, I tried opening the window again but it was locked. I jumped off the tree and ran to the front and thankfully, the door was open. The scent of blood hit me hard. But I couldn't loose focus Bella was hurt. I rushed up and opened her, the scent hitting me with more intensity.

" Bella! Oh Bella! Hold On!" I held my breath and picked her up. She was so light. At least 20 pounds lighter than when I last saw her.

" Oh Bella! What have you done!?" I looked at the source of blood and it was coming from her wrists. They were covered in fresh cut wounds. Deep. One opening a vein.

I ran through the forest. I ran towards my house, hoping that my family had returned. It began to rain. Soaking me and Bella. Her heart rate was dropping rapidly.

I got to the house quickly and ran in, holding back my sobs.

" CARLISLE!"

* * *

**A/N : OMG...OMG...OMG...Gruesome isn't it? I seriously suggest listening to that song. Read this chapter then listen to it and what happened in this chapter will play out like a scene in your head. I have been waiting so long to write this chapter. I mean literattly I thought of this scene , this chapter, before I decided to make a fanfic on it. I am so happy that now I can share it with you guys. I had played this scene out in my head while listening to that song millions of times.**

**By The Way, The reason Jacob left was bcuz he didnt want to turn into a werewolf infront of Bella, so he had to leave quickly. I wanted to add his POV but I might put it in the next chap or sumtin.**

**So did you like it? Please Review! I am DYING to know what you think about it! I have been waiting so long to share it with you.**

**I know there will be readers who hate this whole chapter but this is how I pictured it.**

**The song is called "Can't Have You" by The Jonas Brothers. Please Listen to it!!! And think of this chapter! And put it all together. It's like a mini movie!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
**

**So, now, Bella is dying, like DYING! Should she be changed or not? Please VOTE on my POLL!!! Its on my Profile! I need results before I write the next chapter!!!**

**Okaii...Thanxxxx!!!And Please, I Beg Of You, Give Me Some Nice Juicy Reviews! I NEED To Know What You think!**

**Thanxxxxxxxxx**

**Lots Of Love,**

**Ashley Rose.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

I Do Not Own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn or any of there characters.

Chapter 8

EPOV

I ran her up to the library and placed her on the table Alice had already put in there. Carlisle walked in confused by the smell. Did Alice not tell him?

" Oh my Lord! What happened!?" Carlisle yelled rushing over.

" It doesn't matter! We need to save her!" I yelled.

Alice came rushing in, took a whiff, and rushed out to help Jasper, knowing he would need her.

" Quick. Insert her IV. I have to stop this bleeding." He was squeezing Bella's wrists, covering her wounds with his hands.

" Esme! Quick! Get me some towels! And a bowl of warm water!" He said out loud knowing she would hear. She came a second later with what he asked. Carlisle grabbed a towel, ripped it to a small size and soaked it with water. He wrapped it around her wrists tightly then wrapped them again with dry towel.

" Edward, keep pressure on her wrists." He ordered to me. He then walked over to the IV and connected a bag. He took her temperature and she had a fever.

" Will she be okay?" I asked, scared for my life, and hers.

" I don't know Edward. She's already lost a lot of blood. She has a high fever. We have to get some more blood into her.

I pressed on her wrists hard but still light enough so I wouldn't break them.

Carlisle left to room for a second, to tell the family what was going on and then, her heart began to beat faster and faster, her skin was becoming colder and colder and she was becoming paler and paler.

" Carlisle!" I yelled. She can't leave me! I just got her back!

Carlisle rushed in. He listened to her heartbeat and examined her for a second before he knew what was wrong. "No." He whispered to himself.

" What!? What's happening?"

" She's going into shock. She loses blood quicker, her organs break down because they don't have enough nutrients, theres a chance she can go into a coma." He said, quickly working over her. " I've got to get to the hospital and get blood. Edward, keep pressure on her wounds and hold her arms up to slow the blood flow. I'll be back."

Carlisle ran out of the room and as I waited, I stared at my angels face and thought about how hard it was to live without her and how hard it will be if she leaves me. But if it gets too that point, then I can always…

Never mind, I won't let it get to that point.

It was 5 minutes before Carlisle came in and attached the blood bags to her IV. He held a cloth soaked in cold water to her head and slowly took off the bloody towels. He ripped another towel, dipped it in the water and slowly dabbed the wounds. He then cleaned them out with antiseptic and wrapped them up with bandages. Thank-fully none of the cuts were deep-enough for stitches.

After he was done, he sighed and spoke. " I want you to watch over her. Make sure her heart rate doesn't change dramatically and keep the cloth on her head and wet with cold water. Im going to go get rid of these towels and clean up the mess at Charlies."

" You did find her there, right?"

I nodded keeping my eyes on Bella's face.

_She did this to herself didn't she Edward? _He thought.

I nodded again. "It's my fault. Everything that happened is all my fault Carlisle."

" No Edward."

" Oh it is. If I haven't have forced our family to move, this wouldn't have happened. Even if we still did, if I hadn't had left to hunt after I saw her, if I had just kept a close eye on her, ran a little faster, tried a little harder…

" Edward. Stop it. We all know that you tried your hardest to save her. You did your best and you should just be thankful that she will be better. Now I don't want to hear another word about it."

With that, he stormed out of the room and did what he said he would.

I sat, holding Bella's hand and watching her sleep. About an hour later, Alice came in, walked to Bella's side, kissed her cheek and looked back at me. " She's going to be fine Edward."

I nodded and she took an unnecessary breath. " You're going to need to leave for a couple minutes. I have to clean her up and change her clothes."

Before I could protest, Alice held up her hand and spoke again. " Imagine how embarrassed and uncomfortable she'll feel when she finds out you saw her naked?"

I nodded again and left. Entering the living-room, I caught a glimpse of my dusty grand piano. I sat down on the stool and let my fingers loose, playing Bella's Lullaby.

APOV

I began to wash away the sweared blood all over her body, thanfully, it was all dry and was not too hard to clean while resisiting the temptation. I slowly took her clothes of and wrapped them in a plastic bag and put it on the floor. Jeez what had this girl been wearing these days? All black and tight…Yikes.

I dressed her in a Juicy Couture black tracksuit. I then brushed her hair and let it fall freely around her face. Before I threw out the bag of clothes, I took out the Ipod from the backpocket.

I heard Edward enter the living room. Moments later, the house was full of the sweet sound of Bella's lullaby. I think everybody in the house, stopped for a couple moments just to hear him play.

I walked into the living room and everyone was already there, standing behind him listening. I decided to join.

BPOV

I warily opened my eyes to a bright room. I was lying on a…table? There were needles stuck into my arm. I sat up quickly and looked around. It looked like I was in a library or a study. I then heard the a lullaby. My lullaby. And I suddenly knew where I was.

I yanked out the needle and winced at the slight pain. I quietly got up off the bed and slowly made my way to the door.

He was back?! They were all back?! I felt a wave of different emotions go through me. Heartbreak, anger, disloyalty, sadness, hatred? As I listened to the notes of my lullaby, my heart died a little. I then decided that I couldn't be seen when I left. This would be hard. Leaving a house full of vampires unnoticed? How would I get home? I could walk...I guess. I still had my shoes.

I slowly picked my shoes up and my Ipod of the table and peeked through the door.

This study was the one on the bottom floor, the one that was right near the door, that was halfway open? Probably to get rid of the scent of blood.

My lullaby was half way done.

I slowly tiptoed across the hall while silently thanking Esme that she would NEVER have a creaky floorboard in her house. My lullaby grew louder and I could see them all now, hovering behind someone. Edward. But I was in an area where they couldn't see me.

I tiptoed out, praying to God I wouldn't trip and made it to the door, slid out, and tiptoed across the lawn. But it wasn't over yet. I quietly made my way across the grass and onto the long driveway. I slipped my shoes on and slowly began to walk. A minute later, I heard my lullaby close to an end and there was silence. I was far enough now to run so I ran down the long driveway.

Would I make it? I mean surely Edward would leave to check on me. Or would he? Did he even care for me anymore? He didn't love me then so why would he now. I ran for my life, holding back sobs. I was surprised that I hadn't tripped yet. It might have been because of all the adrenaline I had. Or it might have been because of how desperate I was to get out of here. Whichever it was, I was thankful.

It seemed the faster I ran, the more co-ordinated I felt. A couple minutes later, there was an opening up ahead and I sprinted. I kept running and running until I was right in the middle of the street. I looked around and didn't see any cars. I bent over and caught my breath. I was starting to feel a little light headed. In that second, a car honked and I looked up. It was as if my life was playing over again. A car was heading for me, but my loving prince wasn't here to stop it.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it???** **Did you like it? ****Did you like it? ****Did you like it??????????????????????? Man I love this chapter for some odd reason...PLease Tell Me Whhat You Think Because This Chapter Is A Big Deal!!! And If You Thought This Was Good...WAIT TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER! OMG!!! I'm Already Typing IT!!! I Might Put It Up Today But Only If You Guys Review Alot!!!**

**Please tell Me What You Think!!!!I HAVE TO KNOW!!!!!**

**Read ANd Review!!!!Thanxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx3 **

**Thanxx To Everyone To Reviews My Story Regularly! Some of These People Are: **MashiaraDaiShan, Emo Naom1901, WyaRose, ClareQ857 **(She left a nice review in Chapter 3 =] It Made My Day)** .28, Twilight0394 **And There Are Many More 3 Thanxxx Guys!3**


	9. Chapter 9

I Do Not Own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn or any of there characters.

Chapter 9

BPOV

_Previously:__It seemed the faster I ran, the more co-ordinated I felt. A couple minutes later, there was an opening up ahead and I sprinted. I kept running and running until I was right in the middle of the street. I looked around and didn't see any cars. I bent over and caught my breath. I was starting to feel a little light headed. In that second, a car honked and I looked up. It was as if my life was playing over again. A car was heading for me, but my loving prince wasn't here to stop it._

I stood back quickly and accidentally jumped into a deep ditch. My head hit a rock and my back hit something hard as well. I heard a crack and then I couldn't move and everything went black.

Rosalie's POV

I watched as Edward played his song. He looked so, well, he really didn't look happy, but he looked better than before. Before he looked horrible.

Before he got Bella back, he literally hated life. Always sitting by himself all curled up on his couch, he wouldn't go hunting often. We went to Denali and he was a mess.

Bella is worse. Carlisle tells me she went all emo and cut herself while we were gone! They weren't his exact words but basically that's what he told us. Jeeez, any more drama and my head might burst. But I can't blame her can I? I mean, if Emmett had left me the way Edward left her, I wouldn't be skipping around outside picking flowers! I'd be inside, sobbing as if someone died.

I listened to the lullaby and then it slowly came to an end.

"Edward that was beautiful! I'm so glad you're playing again!" Esme said joyfully, pulling Edward into a hug.

He didn't smile just simply hugged her with little love.

I left and went upstairs, Emmett on my heels. Something didn't feel right. I heard a car honk from the road, swerve and drive away. I went downstairs and listened. Nothing. I heard nothing. Not one beat, not one _heart_beat.

" Edward. Where's Bella?" I said quietly. Edward rushed into the study she was in and gasped.

Once I heard that, I left the house and ran down the long driveway and saw her.

Bella was lying in a deep ditch. Her body was contorted in a weird way. Her head was gushing with blood and her back was bent in a weird way. I ran over, picked her up and was hit with the scent of her sweet blood.

I was already at the door of the house, with Bella's lifeless body in my arms, when Edward ran towards me and suddenly stopped with his eyes staring wide.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry. But that's where I had to stop. Should Bella become a vampire now??? I have a Poll up so pleaseeee vote if you care about what happens. If she does become a vamp, I have a twist…well not really a twist but…whatever…The Poll will prob be up till about 3 or 4 o'clock tomorrow, unless I don't get enough votes. SO VOTE! IT TAKES 2 SECONDS! Then I will post the chapter either tomorrow or monday. Prob tomorrow...**

**So please vote. I already have the chapter done as Bella as a vamp and I still have to write the one where she doesn't get turned. Which one will be posted???That's up to you guys….**

**Read, Review and VOTE!!! Thanx guys…**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay…here it is guys! This is a big chapter. I went with my instincts here…Hope You Enjoy!**

_**Chapter Song – Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park  
**_

I Do Not Own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn or any of there characters.

Chapter 10

EPOV

I saw Rosalie run in with Bella's limp body in her arms and everything after that happened so quickly. She ran and put her in the same room before. Carlisle rushed in and looked at her with an unbelieving look.

" Well? What can we do?!" I yelled at Carlisle.

Bella's heart was beating very quickly.

Carlisle rushed over, checked her vital signs and sighed. "Edward, she's dying. Her spine is broken, there's a fracture in her skull and I think," he examined Bella for a moment, "she has some broken ribs. She's paralyzed now and if she did survive this, she would be paralyzed for the rest of her life. She's…she's slowly dying Edward. There isn't much I can do."

If my heart had been beating, it would have stopped completely.

I squeezed Bella's hand as I spoke. " But…but I can't lose her." I choked back my sobs and felt my eyes water. " She's everything to me. I can't lose her. I just got her back." I fell to my knees and squeezed Bella's hand harder. I saw Alice walk over and look down at Bella. She also grabbed her hand and pouted.

" Edward, you can always…" Alice spoke.

" No. I can't damn her soul like that Alice!"

She began to dry sob now. " But you're not the only one who loves her! We all do!"

I looked around the room. The whole family was here now. They all looked sad and worried. Especially Esme. She had her hand covering her mouth and was sobbing as well. I think she was sobbing hard enough to maybe even cry tears. Even Rosalie looked like she would breakdown.

" Edward. We don't want to lose her…or you. We love you both." Esme was behind me now with her hand on my shoulder.

I looked down and a sob escaped from my lips.

" What about the wolves. We would have to leave. And we just got back." Jasper whispered.

" There are other ways to inject the venom. We could use a needle…..right? I don't want to lose Bella but I don't want to leave either." Rosalie said quietly. She actually sounded like she cared.

" But…isn't there any way you can save her Carlisle?" I looked up at Carlisle with a look of hope.

" I'm sorry Edward. But you have to choose quickly. She doesn't have much time left.

" But…she will lose her soul. I can't damn her to life of never ending, soulless nights."

" Edward. Do you think someone as kind as Esme, or as thoughtful as Carlisle, or as happy and joyful as Alice have no souls? Do you think that is even possible?" Emmett spoke for the first time.

I sighed, stood up and looked at Bella's small and fragile face. " I won't lose you this time."

I looked at Carlisle and nodded. The rest of the family understood and left. Bella would stay with me. She was mine.

" Where's the syringe?" I asked calmly. I was trying my best to not let my nerves win me over. Bella will stay with me forever. Carlisle handed me four.

_If you put them in at different spots, the venom will spread quicker._

I nodded at Carlisle and he took out another needle.

_Morphine. She'll need a lot._

He injected the morphine and I filled the syringes with my venom.

I then held 4 needles in my hand. I stared down at Bella. Her lifeless body was pale and calm. She seemed like she was already dead.

I moved closer to her and bent down. I caressed her face with my hand. "I'm so sorry Bella. I love you very much. I'm sorry for this. I love you."

I pushed the first needle into her heart.

BPOV

I was still. I couldn't move. I couldn't open my eyes. I could only hear. Where was I? The last thing I remember was the car, it was heading for me, and I jumped back and…everything went black.

They're were low murmurs around me. I heard his voice. Edwards voice.

"I won't lose you this time."

What was going on. Who was that? Was that….? It was quiet all of a sudden and then they're were more murmurs but less. Less people talking.

Can't someone please help me? Do I just lie here for the rest of my life? What's happening? Why can't I move?

A moment later, I felt a cold smooth hand on my cheek. Was it Edward? No. Please no.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I love you very much. I'm sorry for this. I love you."

What? Was that Edward? What was he talking about? Sorry for what?

I tried my hardest to move but still couldn't. Every time I tried, a sharp pain would come from my back.

I then felt a sharp stinging pain in my arm. A needle.

Someone please help me!

I then felt another going in my chest.

The stinging of the needle soon turned into a minor burning, but it was building.

I was burning. I was being turned.

No. No! I can't be changed! I don't want to live forever.

It was horrible. The pain. I was now burning head to toe. I tried to scream but couldn't move my mouth.

Please. Please kill me now. Please… Help Me…

I must have slipped into unconsciousness from the pain.

EPOV

I sat by where she lay, holding her hand. We had injected her an hour ago. Her heart kept beating faster and faster. I was just happy she was unconscious for the pain. I sat there and hoped she would stay unconscious.

An hour or two later, she began to stir. Her body jerked, and she began to thrash. Her eyes opened wide and she let out a blood-curdling scream.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Bella. It will be over soon. I'm sorry." I kept repeating those words as she screamed. She seemed to be getting louder and louder.

I sat there, and had to watch my love suffer.

" I'm sorry Bella." I let out a dry sob.

BPOV

I screamed again. The pain was horrible. Why couldn't he just kill me. Please.

There were tears running down my face. I began to thrash around more violently. Carlisle walked in with a face of pity and belted me down to the metal table I was lying on. " I'm sorry Bella."

My shirt was drenched with tears. I let out another scream and saw Edwards face wince in pain.

He then left for a moment and Alice walked in.

APOV

Bella's screams echoed through the house. Poor Bella. The pain is horrible. It's like pulling your fingernails out one by one, or pouring vinegar into your eyes, or laying your hand on a red-hot stovetop. No, worse. That times a million. Edward came down into the living room.

" Alice, please go be with her. I can't do it. It hurts too much." Bella screamed again and he winced. He left for his room. I quickly ran to the washroom and soaked a towel with ice-cold water.

As I walked in Bella screamed again. Seeing her in so much pain hurt so much. I walked over and dabbed the towel against her face, I washed all the sweat and tears away only to get new ones. She was thrashing around a lot.

"I'm sorry Bella. I know, it hurts. It will be over soon." I tried to calm her down but she screamed again.

"Puh-puh….pleh…lease A-ali" I looked at Bella, she was trying to say something.

" Sssh..Sshh. It's okay Bella. It will be over soon. I'm sorry Bella. I know it hurts."

" Al-ali….lice.." she screamed again. Her face was all read and puffy. "En-end…end it….fo-…for me….puh-puh…lease." She grabbed my wrist and shrieked again at the pain.

" What?"

She was crying harder now. " Kill-me…puh-puh…lease…" She screamed again and tried to move but she was belted down.

I began to sob. "I'm sorry Bella. I can't. I'm sorry it hurts. It will be okay. It's okay." I hugged her gently and tried to cool her with my ice-cold skin.

But she screamed again and now she wouldn't stop. Scream, inhale, scream, inhale…

I wish I could end it for her. She's been through so much…

I sat down, held her hand and comforted her through her torturing…

BPOV

Three days. The painful transformation from human to vampire is suppose to last three days. It has been four days, almost five. I've been laying here, screaming, waiting for it to stop but it still hasn't. Why won't it stop? It should be done. I can't bear the pain anymore. It's killing me. Why won't someone kill me? I've begged and pleaded. Haven't they heard my screams?

EPOV

I left Bella's side to get Carlisle.

"What's wrong Carlisle? The transformation is suppose to be over. Her change is still continuing. She'll be going on her fifth day soon!"

" I'm sorry Edward. I can't do anything. I have no idea why this is happening. But once it starts you can't stop it. There isn't anything I can do."

" Yeah you seem to be saying that a lot these days." I stormed out of the room and grabbed dome ice.

I entered the room Bella was in again. She was still crying and screaming. I don't know why this is happening. Why? Why did it have to end like this? It's all my fault.

I winced as Bella thrashed and shrieked again.

BPOV

Seven days. It's been seven days. Why did this have to happen to me? I have never felt so much pain in my lifetime. Why was it lasting so long? You can never imagine the pain I'm going through. I never asked for this. I never asked to be turned. And now I have to suffer for only God knows how long.

My insides were burning. Getting hotter and hotter. The burning feeling began to leave my toes and my fingertips. Slowly, teasingly, it left. But as it began to wear off, it also became hotter. Was it even possible? The burn was now slowly moving towards my torso. Towards my heart. Why was it so slow? Please, please end soon.

RPOV

Bella's change was longer than anyone expected. I was watching over her now. Edward insisted that she was to NEVER be left alone. He couldn't stand her suffering. He felt terrible. He said he regretted putting Bella through so much pain.

I wiped Bella's sweaty forehead with the ice-cold, water drenched towel. Poor girl.

Ad I cleaned her up, I heard her heartbeat quicken, her breaths were quicker as well and she was screaming louder than she ever was before.

"It's almost over." I whispered to myself. The ending was the worst part of the change. It is then that you feel the worst pain imaginable. The worst of it all.

Her heart was beating faster and faster. It was ending.

" Edward. It's almost done. Get the family." I said loud over Bella's screams.

A second later, the whole family was in the room. Edward was holding Bella's hand.

Bella's back arched upwards as if something was pulling her, and then she dropped.

Her heart beated once, skipped, and then gave one last thump. Then there was silence. Edward moved to the end of the bed. Emmett called me over and told me to stand behind him. Jasper and Emmett were in front of me, Carlisle, Esme and Alice.

Bella breathed deeply and rapidly for a moment, sat up, and finally opened her eyes.

**A/N: Taaadaaaaaa!!!!Did You Like It???Just A Heads Up, I'm probably gonna give bella like…3 powers…I have a million different ideas for powers and I couldn't choose. Or I might give her this huge one that gives her a bunch of other ones…I dunno. But I guarantee she won't have only one. I know it's stupid but Bella is going to be the most powerful vampire ever!!!!! Well….that's what I like to think.**

**Review!!! Thanxx All! I Heart You!**


	11. Chapter 11

I Do Not Own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn or any of there characters.

Chapter 11

Eleazar's POV **(It Will Be Explained)**

We were pretty close to the Cullen Mansion. I had to rush, Alice sounded so worried on the phone. Kate insisted that she came. As she ran behind me, I knew there were questions sprouting in her mind.

As if she read my mind, she asked "Why are we visiting the Cullen's again? Not like I don't like them."

"I'm not sure. Alice called and said she would need my power. But for what? She sounded really worried & asked me to come as fast as I could."

"A newborn perhaps?"

"Maybe. But why would they have a newborn. Carlisle would never turn a human, unless they were hurt."

"Maybe that's it."

" Yes but I've known Carlisle for many decades. He did not call me when he had turned other members of his family. So why now?"

We kept moving. Hoping one of us would come up with an idea.

"But do remember Eleazar. Carlisle is not the one who called you. It was Alice."

"Yes. True. But still, why would she need to know? I'm sure the newborn would tell them itself."

"You never know. They could be mute, deaf. They might not want to tell them. Maybe the newborn could have a powerful power but not know of it."

"Maybe. Just maybe. Whatever the reason is, it will be nice to see them again."

About an hour later, we were in front of the Cullen Mansion. We knocked on the door but no one answered.

I slowly opened the door. Where was everyone?

It was very quiet but I heard the shuffling of fabric just down the hall. I walked quietly and opened the door to see all the Cullen's huddled together.

I turned my head to see what they were staring at and was met by a pair of bright red crimson eyes.

**A/N: Hehe. Sorry I Took So Long. DON'T WORRY! THE NEXXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP IN THE NEXT HOUR!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

I Do Not Own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn or any of there characters.

Chapter 12

EPOV

"Bella?" I said quietly. She looked confused for a second then anger flashed across her eyes.

Then, the door to the room slowly opened and I heard someone walk in. I didn't break my eye contact with Bella.

Startled by the new presence, she flipped of the bed and was now crouched down in the far corner, looking like she wanted to rip our heads off.

BPOV

I sat in the corner. Crouched. Ready for anything that happened.

Everyone looked confused. Who was this new visitor? He stared at me with shock, closed his eyes, gasped and staggered back a little.

I hissed.

Everyone looked at me. Carlisle turned towards the stranger.

"Eleazar. What are you doing here."

"I called him." Alice said, but she was staring right at me.

I looked around the room and saw him. Edward. Oh how much I just wanted to…

I jumped, trying to tackle him but Emmett & Jasper caught me before I got near him. I hissed again and tried to get out of their hold.

"Let go." I hissed through my teeth. Edward looked hurt and backed away. Esme, Alice & Rosalie were in the corner on the opposite side of the room.

"Carlisle I have to talk to immediately, before it's too late."

Oh, so the man knew Carlisle.

I turned back to Edward & glared.

I squirmed around and tried to get out.

"Let Me Go." I hissed again.

"No." Jasper said calmly.

"LET…ME…GO." I said again.

"No." Emmett said now.

"Bella you need to calm down before we let you go."

"Bella, love, it's me. I'm back." Edward walked closer.

I hissed louder and tried to get free. Bella love? How DARE he!?

"LET GO!!!" I pushed against them harder but they wouldn't budge. I kicked and punched but they wouldn't budge.

CPOV

Bella was out of control.

"Can't this wait?" I asked quickly.

"No. NOW!" He pulled me out into the hall.

"Eleazar, my family needs me we have a new-"

"It's about her. Her power Carlisle. You HAVE to keep her calm."

Alice walked out, crossed her arms and listened.

"What do you mean."

"Her power. I haven't ever come across someone with it. Not in my many years. Ever. You MUST keep her calm.

"What? What is her power? Why must we keep her calm?"

Before he could answer, we heard a crash, like wood & glass breaking. We ran in and saw Bella holding Edward by the neck against a wall.

BPOV

As I slashed around with anger, trying to get free, something came over me, it was a feeling, a strange feeling.

I closed my eyes, concentrated on the feeling and lifted my head. The vampires in the room all gasped.

But I didn't let that stop me. I pushed Emmett & Jasper off me and they went flying through the windows. In a split second, I was holding Edward by the neck against the wall.

But then, Carlisle & the stranger were at my sides in an instant holding me back. Jasper & Emmett were back.

Everything was happening so quickly. Only about 20 seconds had passed since I awoke.

"Jasper! Calm her down!" Someone yelled.

"I am!"

I felt a feeling of calmness rush throughout my body, then I felt tired. Emmett, Jasper & Edward were holding her down on the floor. Alice walked over.

"Bella? Please you need to calm down or else we won't let you go. Please." I hissed again. She looked hurt but I didn't care.

CPOV

"Please Eleazar. Quickly! What is so important I need to know!" He pulled me out in the hallway again.

"Sorry. I just didn't want her to hear, in case she knew. She can't know what she is, or what she can do before she calms down."

"Okay. Well? What is it?"

"She's…She's a Kreator."

I gasped and took a step back.

"But…but there has only been one other newborn who was one, and they were… destroyed by the Volturi. Oh no."

I walked back in and kneeled back to Bella. Her eyes…her eyes were black, fully black, no white, no red, just black.

"Bella, listen. You have to listen. Please. Calm down."

"No. Let Me GO! Please let me just…I just wanna…" She glared at Edward.

"Edward get out of here!" He looked confused.

_She's in danger Edward. Leave. Just…go upstairs, or hunting or SOMETHING until she's calm!_

He nodded & left.

Bella growled and slowly calmed down. Her eyes slowly went back to normal, with the white of the eye and the bright red iris'.

BPOV

Edward left & I felt a little bit calmed down. I can't believe he would come back. Why would he come back!?

"Bella, listen. You need to calm down. You need to hunt. You need to be calm. It's okay, Edward's gone." I hissed at the sound of his name.

"Why did you do this to me!? I didn't want to become this!"

Carlisle turned away.

Emmett loosened his grip slightly. "Are you calm enough now?"

"Yea. Whatever."

They let me up but stayed close by.

Carlisle turned to the stranger and spoke. " Eleazar, can you please stay with Bella for a minute while I explain a couple things to my family."

Another vampire walked in and stood next to Eleazar. This one was a girl. Eleazar nodded and Rosalie, Esme, Alice, Jasper & Emmett followed.

The girl approached slowly & I crouched, keeping my eyes on her.

She put her hands up as if to show she means no harm. "Hello Bella. I've heard so much about you. I'm Kate & this is Eleazar. We are from the Denali clan."

Oh. I straightened my posture but was still aware. Eleazar came closer and slightly pushed Kate away. He gave me a look. I didn't know what to make of it. It was like he knew something I didn't.

CPOV

We all sat in the living room and Edward came down.

Esme shifted in her seat and looked at me with a worried face. "Carlisle, what's wrong?"

"It's Bella. She's not a normal newborn."

"No shit. I think we noticed that when her eyes turned all black and she threw two vampires through a glass window and through 2 tree trunks no problem."

Esme hissed. "Rosalie! Please, let him speak!"

She mumbled a 'sorry'.

"It's her power."

"Well what is it?" Jasper asked.

"Do you all remember the story I told a while ago. About the Volturi?"

"Well sorry Carlisle but you have a lot of stories about the Volturi." Emmett said out loud. Esme glared at him & he shut up.

"About the newborn they came across. The one they couldn't control. The newborn was too powerful. They had to destroy it."

_The Kreator._

Edward gasped. "No. Carlisle there's no way."

"No way what Carlisle?" The look of confusion was spread across everyone's faces except for Edward & I.

"Bella. She's a Kreator." I heard a gasp from Alice, Esme, & Jasper.

"What's a Kreator?" Asked Rosalie. I guess I had never told Rosalie & Emmett.

"A Kreator. The most powerful vampire you will ever come across. They can do many things." I replied.

"But what is it, like what is it really?" Emmett asked.

Alice answered this question. "A Kreator. They focus around powers. They can control them, steal them, duplicate them, destroy them, anything you can think of they can do. Even create them."

Esme turned towards Emmett & Rosalie now. " There was only one ever before. Kameo Digiovanni. She was turned in Italy. She went through the streets killing people, like any newborn would. The Volturi got a hold of her. After finding out what she could do, they destroyed her. She never even knew her own power. She never knew she could do what she could."

"But wait, what do you mean create them?" Emmett asked.

Jasper shook his head, he looked shocked. "What it means is that, say…she want's to be able to fly. With practice, she would be able to do that. Or she could give the ability to someone else. Say she didn't like the fact that I control feelings or that Edward reads minds, she could take our powers away. Or she could duplicate ours, copy them, and give them to someone else. Anything she can ever think of, she can do."

Rosalie looked worried. "So that means, that if we were to ever make her really, really, mad…"

I spoke up now.

"We would be in A LOT of trouble."

**A/N: TaDaaa! Review & tell me what you think of the chapter, or the power! Also, I need a co-author/writer, so review if you think you would like to help me with the story!**


	13. Chapter 13 It's Over, The End

I Do Not Own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn or any of there characters.

Chapter 13

It's Over, The End

BPOV

I stood there. Guarded & aware. Eleazar & Kate stood infront of me. Kate behind Eleazar. No one spoke. I could tell the both wanted to leave but couldn't. They needed to watch over me.

"You can leave you know."

Eleazar & Kate turned towards me.

"I'm not a child. I don't need to be babysat."

Eleazar raised one brow & responded. "Oh but you are. You're a newborn. Besides, i your case, I don't think you will be left alone for a while."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh. You will find out soon enough Bella."

I opened my mouth to respond but nothing came out. I felt like I was choking. The burn in the back of my throat over-powered my voice. It was like swallowing flames. I swallowed a couple times and spoke.

"Hunt. I need to hunt."

"We should wait for Carlisle." Eleazar crossed his arms infront of me, trying to look all ' Guy'

"No. Now. I want to hunt. I NEED to hunt." I felt the rage build up inside me.

He unfolded his arms and held up his hands in surrender as walked closer. Then, Carlisle & the rest of the family except one** (A/N:EDWARD! Duhh...) **walked through the door, single file. They each had disturbed expressions splashed across their faces.

Not just disturbance. But also worry, & fear.

They all stared at me, without a word.

"What?"

No answer.

"Are you done staring?"

No answer.

I walked towards the large window that actually turned out to be a door. It was like a door to go out onto a porch, or a balcony, but there was no porch, no balcony. Just about a five foot fall, then a surronding forest of green.

I stood in he threshold, breathing in the fresh air, my back to everyone. I didn't hear anyone move. Did they trust me not to flee? I could just jump out and leave. Run.

As if the earth was telling me to run, a gentle breeze blew the scent of something. I wasn't sure what. Deer?

My insticts took over & I ran. Half a second later I heard 3 sets of feet chasing after me. Emmett, Jasper & Alice.

I kept running, faster & faster. I lost the scent of the deer, but kept running. I hen heard another set of feet following. And of course, it was Edward.

Edward.

I wasn't going to let that ass screw up my hunt.

I caught the scent of the deer again. I could hear the cars as the sped down the street, meaning I was close to civilization. The deer ran straight, out of the trees & onto the road. I stopped right at the edge of the forest as I watched it all happen.

The cruiser, filled with 3 adults, swerved.

It swirved, and collided with the oncoming 18-wheeler.

And it was over.

Everything was over.

**A/N: THE END! Wow. Did you like it??? MY FIRST UPDATE OF THE SUMMER! So you pretty much know what happens right?**

**Okay so. Im done with this. Im stopping it here. I don't mean the story. I mean like, that's the first installment.**

**I just want to stop it at 13 chapters because...I dunno...I thought this would be a good place to stop it.**

**THE SEQUEL...Oh Man...the first chapter will be up soon so check once your done reading this. If it's not up then it wil be up soon. Either Tonight or sometime this week.**

**The Sequel Title Is Called : Black Keys**

**Im still looking for a co-author for THIS story (well the sequel i guess) AND my OTHER story "A Tear For Every Heartbreak" So Pm/Review/Email Me!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	14. Chapter 14

Okay so, The sequel to this story is _**FINALLY **_ up, the first chapter is up and the second chapter will be up soon. Sorry for my absence.


End file.
